Son of Kronos
by Lieutenant of Chaos
Summary: What if Percy wasn't a son of Posedion, but a son of Kronos! Will Camp Half-Blood accept him or disown him?


**Percy's (POV)**

Hello, I am Perseus Jackson, but everyone calls me Percy. I am 12 years old, about 5"5 and have raven black hair with sea green eyes. For as long as I could remember weird things always happened to me in school. These things made it to were my mother had to take me out of school after every end of the school year and enroll me into a new one. Like in 1st grade I in reading and a teacher started yelling at me in class for not being able to read my book, but it wasn't my fault that I have dyslexia so the words flout of the page. Anyway he told me to stay after class so we could talk, after he yelled at me a little he started to change into some weird bull thing that charged at me. I was so scared, but my feet apparently knew what to do any they started running on there own towards the door. The bull man thing ran right in a straight line throw all the desk and into the wall. As I ran out I ran into a couple of teachers. When they looked in the room they started yelling at me and asking why I did this. I tried to tell them it wasn't me but they didn't listen. So the next day my mom had to take me out of that school into another.

Anyway right now I am on a field trip to the local zoo. I am in 6th grade right now and for the entire school year nothing bad has happened, I thought that it would stay this way. Boy was I wrong, me and my friend Kurt were walking by the lions. Let me tell you about Kurt he is about 5" 5, walks with canes because he has some weird limp (hint hint) he has curly brown hair, and has almost a full goatee, with is weird for a 6th grader. When I looked at one of the lions, it looked weird. Its tail looked like a snake, it had the body of a lion, and were those goat legs? I stopped dead in my tracks just staring at it, Kurt saw this and stopped.

"Whats wrong" he asked

"Look at that lion" I told him. He did and turned deathly pail, he looked at me and said

"We have to get out of here"

"What why, its probably just has a birth defect like the ones we learned about in health".

"No that's no birth defect we have to go". By this time the lion had stopped what he was doing and looked at me. Then with out a warning it ran and jumped out of the cage and ran towards me. I knew I was dead at this moment, so I just closed my eyes and but my hand in front of my face. Then there was a blinding light, so bright I could see it well with my eyes close. Then I waited 1 second...2 seconds...3 seconds nothing happened so I opened my eyes the lion thing had his mouth around a medium sized scythe like the grim reaper used, but it had a gold trim to it. I looked down and gasped, I had on stunning black armor witch also had a gold trim to it. I looked up and the lion looked... _scared_? Anyway I took this to my advantage and ripped my scythe out of its mouth and swung. The lion blocked it with his tail but it looked like it hurt. It jumped at me and my mind went on autopilot I was dogging, swinging, and blocking. With in two minutes the lion was dead. I looked back at Kurt and his jaw was on the ground.

"Um... what was that" I asked.

"But.. How.." was all he said. When he stopped saying that he said. "We have to get to your moms house."

I decided it was best not to argue, so I just nodded. Then the scythe and armor disappeared but when I looked for it I found I had a new necklace with a scythe on it. We reached my moms house in about 20 minutes, when we got up stairs Smelly Gabe was there. You see my mom was the nicest person in the world, but when my dad left my mom before I was born she knew she couldn't take care of both of us so she meet Smelly Gabe and they got married and he helped pay the pills time to time, but he was so disrespectful to my mom I couldn't stand it. We walked in and he said

"You back home early kid, just stay out of my way". I just gritted my teeth, this man really got on my nerves. Right then my mom came in and I gave her a big hug. Kurt said

"Sally I am sorry to interrupt but Percy has to leave right now". She got this scared look in her eyes but nodded. She went to get the car keys and when she came back Gabe raised his eyebrow and asked

"Where do you think you are going, you still are not done servicing me and my friends" I got so mad over this, it was the last straw I went up to him and punched him straight in the nose. I heard a satisfying _Crack, _as he fell back right on his but. With this my mom grabbed me and pulled me outside. If she didn't I was pretty sure I would have went to jail. We got in the car and started driving, I asked were we were going my mom looked back and said one word,

_Camp._


End file.
